prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake
' Jake 'is a character in Season 4. He is a martial arts instructor and a love interest for Aria Montgomery. He meets Aria after she comes to his studio looking for defense classes. Appearance and Personality Jake is described as an attractive martial arts instructor, who is patient, sensitive and insightful and is one of those guys who is calm and well-mannered and that’s charming to Aria, so he steals her attention right away. Jake has light skin and light brown eyes. He is also very muscular, and has a built body. He also has brown hair and is more than a head taller than Aria. Due to his sensitive nature, he also accepted the relationship that Aria and Ezra had, which he already expressed to Aria. Series |-|Season 4= 'Turn of the Shoe He meets Aria when she comes to his martial arts studio looking for Holden to learn self defense. Aria is jumpy, having just been nearly run over, and Jake agrees to begin private lessons the next day. During their lesson Jake tries to get Aria to be comfortable in her own skin. He continues instructing her even after their time is up. After successfully completing a maneuver, Aria impulsively kisses Jake then runs out of the studio. Later, Jake comes by Aria's house to talk to her . He says he was surprised but he is interested in seeing her and when hes leaving Aria agrees to go for coffee. Cat's Cradle Aria and him start to watch a black and white movie together, and then after they get a coffee. Then Aria sees her mom, and go convince her to go to Austria. Jake asks her if she's okay, but she's scared that if her mom stays in Rosewood, that she will get hurt by "A." Face Time Aria and Jake are hanging out. They seem to be having a pretty good time together. Things get a little weird when Aria sees Malcolm, and discovers that Ezra's here, too. After Malcolm leaves, Jake asks Aria who Ezra is. Aria explains a little. At the Brew, Aria talks about Jake a little to Spencer. Spencer teases her by having no emotion when she talks about Jake, because of how vaguely Aria responded when the other girls asked her how Jake is previously. Later on, Aria explains the whole situation and story about Ezra. Jake tells her that she isn't done with Ezra, but Aria assures him that she really is, and has to be. Aria kisses Jake. He asks her if she really wants to be with somebody who kisses her after telling a story like that. It's unknown if they're dating now, but they might be. The Guilty Girl's Handbook Aria visits Jake's martial arts dojo, and they meet outside. She asks about Mike being one his students. Jake says that he's really good. Aria wants to know if Mike has said anything odd, and Jake tells her a weird thing that Mike said, which causes Aria to become a little more worried about Mike. Jake says he's here for Aria without complications, even if she's not available. At Aria's house, she and Jake are watching TV. She apologizes for ruining his night, but he says he's happy to be here. They flip through channels until an Insidious 2 ad shows up on TV. He asks her if she's seen the first one, and she says she's watched it twice, but this one looks even more terrifying. They make plans to see the movie. Aria nearly says it's a date, but stops herself, remembering that she doesn't feel like she's ready to start dating. But this hints at her interest in Jake. While Aria and Jake are watching TV, her phone beeps, and she seems shocked, too. Emily, Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Caleb, Veronica and Jake go to the police station. Into the Deep Aria talks to Spencer on the phone on her porch. Jake is inside the house, as he stayed overnight at Aria's house to accompany her while her family was out. He asks if she has plans that night, and Aria says that her parents are coming back in the afternoon and they will have a family fun night. Jake and Aria hang out at The Brew. . At Paige's aunt's lake house for Emily's surprise birthday party, Aria sees Jake with another girl and gets jealous. Jake confronts Aria (while she is looking to confront Jenna about Alison) about lying about having plans that night so she wouldn't have to invite him. She says that it slipped her mind. She asks about his date and Jake asks her if she's jealous, to which Aria says that she's not since they're not dating. Later, Aria finds Emily and asks where Spencer is. They go outside and find Jake. After saving Jenna, Aria and Jake go home. Aria makes him a hot drink and they talk about what happened with Jenna. The conversation changes and becomes about their relationship. He suggests that she lets someone else into her life, and they have a moment before they share their first kiss as a couple. Their kiss soon turns to them making out. The Mirror Has Three Faces Aria goes to Jake's match. She ignores Ezra's call when she's outside of the match. Later, they're eating on the stairs at night. Jake begins to talk about how his lip cut stings when he eats, and Aria mocks him about not being able to handle it. She then mocks him about how small the cut is. She begins to "challenge" him to see if she can make his cut hurt, and she does this by kissing him. She asks if it hurts, and he shakes his head. She tries a few times, until Jake shows her how, by pulling her in for a really deep kiss. Bring Down the Hoe He takes Aria to a hoedown dance. He later confronts Ezra, telling him to back off of him and Aria. Also to let Aria enjoy her senior year without him breathing down her neck. Aria and Jake dance together. Now You See Me, Now You Don't After having had dinner, Aria and Jake watch a movie afterwards, in which Jake falls asleep as result of boredom. Once awake, Jake tells Aria dinner and a movie gets to him all the time and that they should watch the rest of it later. Jake then tells her he's leaving as he needs to get some rest; much to the dismay of Aria who goes to the Brew and cheats on him by kissing Ezra. Close Encounters Aria breaks up with him, but not before he tells her to be careful around Ezra. Later, while he is kicking a punching bag, his foot is stabbed by knives hidden in the bag. Appearances (9/95) Season 4 (9/24) *Turn of the Shoe *Cat's Cradle *Face Time *The Guilty Girl's Handbook *Into the Deep *The Mirror Has Three Faces *Bring Down the Hoe *Now You See Me, Now You Don't *Close Encounters Gallery 0411AriaJake4.jpg 1000985 577970982247259 1270272091 n.jpg 1002851 10151539996970233 2083304116 n.jpg 1017706 10151537900030233 1613596557 n.jpg 450x254xpretty-little-liars-clip-aria-and-jake 450x254.jpg.pagespeed.ic.QISX71pJHq.jpg A-23 (trukket)edrweafggg.jpg Aria and Jake talking.jpg BGaLobdCEAAYrRW-3929405834966737981.jpg Jaaaake2.jpg Jakaria.png Jakaria2.jpg JakeAria402.jpg Jake and Aria1.jpg Jake in 4x02.jpg Jakeria.jpg Jakeria3.png Jakeria404.jpg Jakeriacoffee.jpg Jakeriakiss404.jpg Jakeriamovie408.jpg Jakeriapic2.jpg Mqdefault22222.jpg PLL 4x08-8.jpg Pll7dsohosdphgosdhhhhhhb.jpg Pretty-little-liars-aria-jake-kiss-lead.jpg Pretty-little-liars-clip-aria-and-jake 450x254.jpg Ryan guzman 2.jpg Tumblr mr637qgGNz1qinnqno1 500.jpg Tumblrmq266oum8Z1qiin6uo1500-1374097256.jpg jake new.jpg jake 2.jpg jake 3.png jake 4.jpg jake 5.jpg Navigational '' '' Category:TV show character Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Season 4 Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Love Interests Category:Characters Category:Victims of A